Edgeworth's Day
by Saberae
Summary: Miles Edgeworth has lost every case to defense attorney, Phoenix Wright. Will the prosecutor stand this humiliation for long, or will he try and overcome this fiasco. Edgeworth vows he will beat Wright in a case, but how far will Miles have to go to win?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Well, this is my first Phoenix Wright Fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it. The first chapter is basically the 'getting it going' chapter, so nothing really happens. There's not much of spoilers in here, unless you don't know who wins Case 2 in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, if you've started 2, that'd be better to. But other than that, it's all just made up by me._

_I do not own Phoenix Wright, or any of the characters involved in it…_

* * *

**Edgeworth's Day**

**Chapter 1**

Miles Edgeworth's eyes flickered open when the sound of the radio reached his ears, waking him from his few hours of sleep. It wasn't too loud, so he just rolled over and put a pillow over his head, trying to block out the music that trickled from the radio-clock's speakers. It was 7:45am, his day off, and yet he still had to wake up early because of work that was left unfinished from the previous night.

There had been a trial the day before, in the morning as usual, and he lost to Phoenix Wright, also just as usual. Just the thought of him losing yet another case to Wright, worked him up, it was getting old, and Edgeworth was sick of it. After loosing the trial, Edgeworth had to file and write up, who knows how many, reports and evidence that were used in the case, thus having him up til 4am.

Edgeworth finally removed the pillow and flipped over on his other side and turned of the radio. He yawned, stretched, and forced himself to sit up on the edge of the bed.

"Mmm…four hours of sleep…in the past two days…this is going to be a nightmare," Edgeworth moaned as he stood up from bed. He was so tired when he headed for bed, that he hadn't changed, so he was still wearing his shirt, vest, and pants- the usuals, though the jacket had been discarded to a chair earlier that night. He shuffled his way across his bedroom towards the bathroom to begin his shower, hopefully he wouldn't fall asleep in there.

After he finished showering, brushing his teeth, and all those other morning activities, he combed his hair to it's slicked-back position, leaving his loose bangs to hang over the sides of his face as he always did. Yawning again, he left towards the kitchen where some hot water for his tea was waiting for him on the stove. After removing the kettle from the burner, he began to pour it, only to miss.

"AAHH SHI-!" Edgeworth exclaimed as he did all but throw the cup and the kettle onto the cooling stove. He moved over towards the sink and began to run his scolded hand through the steady flow of tap water from the faucet. "Dang it, what a great start to a rotten day," Edgeworth grimaced. He removed his hand from the water, it was all red with some of the skin peeling away along the top of the hand between the wrist, thumb, and index finger. "_sigh_…" was all he could manage at the moment.

He walked over to the front door of his apartment which lead out into the main hallway of the fifth story. Being sure to keep his left hand from bending in any wrong positions, he carefully undid the lock, and opened the door to retrieve his newspaper from the floor. Fortunately, the paper was there, as it always was, and he swiped it up and returned inside the apartment, leaving the door unlocked.

He walked towards his dining room table and tossed his paper onto it. He then returned to the kitchen to once again attempt at pouring the water for his tea, when his cell phone rang. It was in his bedroom still, on the nightstand by the clock, but he really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone who would be calling him.

The ringing had stopped, and Miles was sitting at his table, legs crossed, newspaper in one hand, tea in the other, with the sun shining in through the balcony's windows. It seemed that there would be good weather this morning, plus an evening shower. Of course, not like it would matter to him, he'd be inside, probably even at his own office on his day off, working, working, working on yet another case that he had lost to the defense.

Edgeworth's cell phone was ringing again, this was now the third time in five minutes. He stood up, setting his things on the table, and made his was to his bedroom to turn off that annoying ringing. As he approached the phone, he threw a single glance at who was calling…it was Phoenix Wright.

Edgeworth stood staring a the phone for a few more seconds, his teeth were clenched together, and his brow was furrowed with anger, as he began to grip harder on the phone.

"What do you want?" Edgeworth asked in irritation, "Why the hell are you calling me?"

"Woah, what's wrong Edgeworth, there's no need to be so agitated," the voice on the other end of the line replied.

"And why not? Here you are calling me, on my personal cell phone, in the morning, for who knows what reason!" Edgeworth growled.

"Well, I got a reason…" Phoenix replied.

"…"

"I was wondering what happened to you after the trial yesterday, you tore out of there like the building was on fire right when court let out." Wright questioned.

"No reason, I had business I had to take care of elsewhere," Edgeworth replied, a little more calm than before.

"Business? You're business was that trial, what other business did you have?" Wright pushed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"It's none of your business, what my business it," Edgeworth replied. "Is that all you wanted, you're wasting my time with this."

"Are you going to take the next case, Edgeworth?"

"Maybe, but what's it to you?"

"Hmm, no reason, other than to beat you again!" Phoenix laughed, right before hanging up the phone.

"WHA-!" Edgeworth roared. He stared at the cell phone, now in his previous state of clenching and growling. After being like this for several seconds, he flipped the phone shut, stood up straight, and moved back out to the living room area where he threw himself down on the couch. He sat there, piles of papers cluttering the coffee table in front of him, as he rubbed at his temples while he was in deep thought. He hated losing. He hated the fact that he lost every case he'd ever had against Wright. But he especially hated Wright for doing that to him.

"He knows," Edgeworth said to himself, "He knows that I'm being affected by losing to him all the time…He's just going to take advantage of that, and I'm going to get back at him!"

* * *

In Phoenix's office at Wright and Co., Phoenix and Maya where doing their best to keep from laughing too hard after getting off the line with Edgeworth.

"I can't believe you actually said that to him," Maya said, giggling.

"Oh man, I wish I could've seen his face, it was would have been priceless," Phoenix replied.

"Did you find out why he left in such a rush yesterday?" Maya asked, wiping away her tears.

"No…he wouldn't say." Phoenix said, leaning back in his chair putting his arms behind his head.

* * *

_A/N: There's the first chapter, I hope it went well for you. Hmm, that's about it, tell me what you think of it, remember, I'm going to try my best to get a chapter-a-day up. -Saberae_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Alright, it'd be really good if you've at least gotten by part or most of case 2. But if you havn't, oh well, it's not so much a spoiler anyway. Well, thanks for reading, I don't own Phoenix Wright, blah._

* * *

**Edgeworth's Day**

**Chapter 2**

'There must be something very wrong with this place,' was the _only_ common though between Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth, this must have been the, who knows what number, murder that they both had to deal with. So, soon enough, another murder case was born, and set right in the laps of the two.

It was 9:03am. Edgeworth sat at his desk leaning back in his office chair with one arm on the armrest, the other over his brow rubbing at his temples once again. The sunlight was streaming through the windows at his back, lighting up everything that was in the rather large office, including the rather large pile of papers that were set down in front of him. This was going to be a very difficult case for him to win, so unfortunately, this wasn't going to be the one…

There was one major, one serious, one incredible problem that the prosecuter was facing. At first he thought it would be an easy case to win, but it turned out to be just the opposite. The victim was shot with a pistol from fifteen meters away, it was located downtown, in the park. There had been five witnesses. Of course, what prosecuter wouldn't want to have five witnesses of a single crime, it was great. But…to Edgeworth's displeasure, each and every witness described the murderer differently. The suspect had only fitted one of the accounts all the way, and a second account could be worked with, but the other three- He just couldn't explain it.

Edgeworth had already talked to all of them, and then he did the same a second time, but to no avail. A pistol was found near the site of the murder, but there were no prints found on it, so no one could confirm that it was the defendant who was the murderer. It was another nightmare.

The prosecuter, after thinking all this through for the hundredth time that day, sat forward in his chair but his elbow on the desk, propped up his head with his hand, and opened the top folder, hoping to find something that he could use against Phoenix.

* * *

"So, you're saying that you shot the gun, but didn't kill him?" Phoenix confirmed.

"Yes, I shot the gun, and yes, I was intending on killing him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, so I shot his leg. He collapsed to the sidewalk yelling, and I just stood there and watched as he glared at me. The next moment, I heard two gunshots, and the next thing I knew, he was dead on the ground laying in his own blood." Replied the defendant who was sitting in the detention center.

"Hmm, well, did you see anyone else that could have shot him?" Phoenix questioned the man.

"Nope, not a single person was in the entire park, or at least as far as I could tell. They didn't appear in the open at least." The man answered.

"Alright, well, would you happen to know anyone else who had a grudge against this…Mr. Johnson.?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, there was one, he's a detective, by the name of…what was it…um, Gumshoe, I think…" the defendant, Jason Wilder, responded.

_"What, Gumshoe? Talk about a surprise…I wonder if he…naah, no way,_" Phoenix argued with himself. "Do you know who the witnesses happen to be, any of them?" Phoenix asked as his final question.

"Yes." Jason replied.

"Wow, really?" Exclaimed Maya, who had been sitting quietly for the first time in her life, next to Phoenix.

"Can you give us the name?" Phoenix inquired.

"Yes." Jason replied again.

"_Wow, this is great, I never get off this easily!_" Phoenix expressed. "So, who is it?"

"Someone by the name of…Butz?" Jason answered.

"_Oh no…_" thought Phoenix.

* * *

"Larry!" _SLAM!_, Edgewoth slammed his hands against his office desk, just like he always did in court. "Look," Edgeworth said grinding his teeth together to keep from throwing the desk at the man in front of him. "Just answer the questions! It's not that hard! I won't send you to jail!"

"How can I be so sure, Edgey," Larry Butz questioned, squinting his eyes and looking suspicously at the attorney. "I mean, It's dangerous being in court with you as the…erm…whatever you are."

"Prosecutor." Edgeworth said sternly. "Look, you're a witness, not the defendant, all it means is you tell the court what you saw, that's it. Unless…you were the one who killed Mr. Johnson." The glance that Edgeworth shot Larry sent shivers up the witness' back as he stood their in his old friend's office. There was a pause. "Did you?"

"Wha-What? Of course not, no, no!" replied Larry, shaking his head and waving his arms in such a fashion as to deny the claim made by Edgeworth. "I wouldn't kill that guy, I don't even know who he is!"

"Yes, well that makes sense, he is in a whole other league than you, I suppose," Edgeworth replied, cooling down a bit, and straightening some of the many papers on his desk. "So tell me, what did you see, you're the only witness that has given me this much trouble."

"No." Larry retorted.

"WHAT?" Edgeworth roared slamming his hands back onto his desk. He quickly removed them, and made his way around his desk and up to his 'old buddy'. As quicklet as Edgeworth had gotten to Larry, he had lifted the witness by the collar off of his seat. Their eyes were no more than six inches away from each other. "I swear, Larry," Edgeworth growled in his most harsh tone yet, "If you don't tell me what you saw, I _will_ make you're life a living hell."

"I- I- Okay… Just, just calm down, alright, heh heh," Larry tried to let out a little laugh with a fake smile on his face. Edgeworth glared at him for a few moments, and threw him back into the chair he had been sitting in earlier, then moving back to his seat behind his desk.

"Alright, then. You were at the park downtown, on June 23rd, two days ago, Thursday, correct?" Edgeworth asked, glancing down at an autopsy report he had received from the police department earlier that morning

"Yes." Larry replied, staring at the floor.

"Did you see Mr. Johnson, the victim, and did you see him get shot?" Edgeworth continued.

"Yes…but only the the second time." Larry replied, glancing up at the attorney's face.

"The..second time? As in, there was more than one time the victim was shot?" Edgeworth asked, glancing up from the pages of information in his hands.

"There was…erm…two gunshots, and then a third, much louder one." Larry replied, becoming a little more like his old self, seeing as Edgeworth was quite on 'edge' as much as he had been. "I heard one shot, and looked around, obviously to make sure that I wasn't the one being shot at, then I saw a guy across the pond on the ground yelling something. When I heard the third shot, he went down. Then I noticed this other guy standing a ways away with a gun in his hand, and that would've be the defendant.

"…" Edgeworth shifted through the papers that included what the other witnesses had told him…there were actually some similarities to Butz's testimony, but, some major differences too. There was going to be need of silencing some of the witnesses on some parts, but other than that, he might be able to win this case.

* * *

_A/N: Well, what'd you think? I really wasn't planning on including the case in the fanfic, but then I had some good ideas for it, so it oculd turn out really interesting. But, I'm not sure how much fun it'll be to read…Of course, I'm not going to make it like the game, that would take several chapters to finish the case (unless that what you guys want). So! Tell me what you think, and if you hurry, you can give me your opinion on whether you want the short-version of the case, or the long-version. Thanks! Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: A little information that's given out during Case 5 is in here, but it's not really like it's a spoiler, it's just information. I hope you enjoy it, this is one of those 'no real progress in the plot' chapters… I don't own Phoenix Wright. –Saberae_

* * *

**Edgeworth's Day**

**Chapter 3**

"As if that didn't take long enough…" Edgeworth said to himself, standing by his desk, gathering up the written portions of each of his witnesses' testimonies. "Five witnesses…more like five too many, talk about a pain. Hmm…"

_Knock Knock Knock_…Miles shot up a glance, even though he already knew where it was coming from. It came from Edgeworth's wooden office doors, and was slightly muffled due to the thickness of the mahogany and the distance it was away from the prosecutor.

"What is it?" Edgeworth asked in an irritated manner, "I'm busy."

A lady opened one of the double doors, and peaked her head into the office. She was short, well, from Edgeworth's point of view, with short blonde hair, and a typical office suit/skirt outfit on.

"There's someone here to see you, they said it has to do with the murder you're working on." She replied, being used to the quick-to-anger tone of the prosecutor. "Do you want to see him, or should I tell him to leave?"

"Go ahead and let him in." Edgeworth answered, not once looking up from his desk to look at the secretary. "Is that all?"

"There is one other thing, sir." She added.

"…" Edgeworth continued rummaging through his files.

"A man by the name of…Phoenix Wright, wanted to talk to you later this evening about your case, what should I tell him when I call him back?" the secretary questioned.

"…" Edgeworth stopped what he was doing, but didn't look up. "Tell him…" he paused. "Tell him I'm busy, and can't speak with him."

"Yes, sir," replied the women, leaving her position in the doorway to send in the visitor.

"_I hope that this is the guy who's bringing the reports I asked for from the police…_" Edgeworth thought to himself, once again making himself busy with the files on hand.

"Haha, so, you thought you could avoid me that easily, huh?" came an all to familiar voice from Edgeworth's doorway.

Edgeworth froze, and his expression went from somewhat-relaxed, to extreme anger. His head jerked up, and his eyes glared daggers at the blue-suited man, and the oddly-dressed girl, that stood in the middle of his office, and approaching.

"Wright! What are you doing in my office?" Edgeworth questioned.

"Well, you did just say that I could come in, didn't you?" Phoenix replied, taking a seat on the nearby couch, Maya doing the same. Edgeworth hit himself in the forehead, dragging his hand down his face in such a fashion as to say to himself "_Edgeworth, you idiot_".

"What do you want?" Edgeworth glared, "I'm busy, and I'm just about to leave, so hurry it up."

"I heard that Butz is a witness," Phoenix said, standing up, walking over to the desk, facing Edgeworth. "Is he…going to make things easy or difficult, or can you say?"

"_sigh_…it's hard to say, he definitely gave me trouble when I was talking to him earlier today," Edgeworth said, almost as if he got exhausted just thinking about it. "Knowing him, he'll go crazy in court, and everything will just get worse."

"I suppose you're right," said Phoenix. "But, the good thing is.." Phoenix said, smiling, "He's the one guy that I can actually get information out of, haha."

"Do whatever you please with him," Edgeworth said, running his hand through his hair before glancing down at a clock on his desk. "I have to go now, so I'd appreciate it if you'd get out of my office."

"Of course, _what's eating him_?" Phoenix contemplated. "All right then, I'll see you later, Edgeworth."

"…" Edgeworth continued packing what papers he needed into his briefcase, and only until he finished closing the latches did he glance up at his two visitors again. "You can leave now."

"Ah right, of course, c'mon Maya" Phoenix said, caught a little off-guard. They turned around, and made their way to the door, leaving the office.

After Edgeworth was sure that he had everything that he needed, he made his way to the door, closed it, and locked it from the outside. Letting out a sigh, he made his way towards the elevator that was located a little ways down the furnished hallway. This floor of the building had a very elegant design. The walls were painted a dark maroon, and the carpets were also of the red-variety with intricate gold designs weaved into them. Sporadic oak side-tables were located along various walls of the hallway with plants and flowers on each of them that were watered by the personal gardener of the prosecutor offices'

The elevator was in fact very nice as well, it's design was very similar to that of the hallways previously described. It even had seating along the side that was opposite of the door, and a tree-like plant in the corner.

Pressing the B2 button, Edgeworth began his decent to the underground parking garage where his awesome, red, sports-like car, awaited his arrival. He sat down on a side of the cushioned bench, and pulled out some papers to look over, it was going to take a while to get down there when starting on the twelfth floor. Of course, other prosecutors, each with their own cases that they were worrying about, came into the elevator. They all stood nervously on the opposite side of the enclosed space facing Edgeworth, trying not to bother him in anyway. It seemed that each of them had done at least one thing wrong to upset him at some point in time, and were trying to keep from doing so again. One man's hands became so clammy, that his briefcase slipped out of his hands, and immediately all those around him froze and held their breath.

Edgeworth glanced up from his papers, looking at the briefcase, and then to the man who dropped it. The man, was shaking, unable to move, and looking Edgeworth right in the eyes.

"What?" Edgeworth asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"N- Nothing, sir, I'm s- sorry, sir," the lower-ranked prosecutor stuttered, as he picked up his briefcase from the floor of the elevator. After that, all the others just stood there, not breathing, until the elevator stopped again, and they all rushed off as quickly as they could without making fools of themselves.

"Hmph, the eighth floor…four floors, I got them off even quicker, another new record." Edgeworth mumbled to himself, a small smile appearing on his face. The elevator door began to close, when a hand stuck through it holding it open.

"Ow, ow, ow," came the voice, "hurry up, it's you're fault my arm's stuck in here!"

"You're the one who had to go to the bathroom out of nowhere!" replied another approaching voice.

The arm heaved open the doors, and it was none other than Maya Fey, standing in the doorway, with Phoenix Wright close behind. The two rushed in, glancing at the buttons to see where the elevator was headed, then turning to face the other passenger to see who it was.

"Hey, it's Mr. Edgeworth!" exclaimed Maya, "Long time no see, huh Mr Edgeworth."

"Mr. Wright," Edgeworth said, with a nodding of the head to acknowledge the lawyer. Turning to Maya "And, uh…girl who follows Wright around."

"It's Maya!" Maya growled angrily.

"Haha, I know, I was just enjoy taunting you," replied Edgeworth, another slight smile on his face.

"Hmph," was all Maya could answer with.

"I wasn't expecting that I'd have to see you again today, Mr. Wright," Edgeworth continued. "But, I suppose it can't be helped. Though, twice within ten minutes is a little close, don't you think?"

"Haha, yes, I guess so," Phoenix replied, putting his hand behind his head. "So, where are you going, anyway?"

"You just love to pry into other people's business, don't you," Replied Edgeworth, closing his eyes, and letting out a low chuckle. "The police department, if you must know. I need to pick up a report from Gumshoe."

"Talk about a coincidence, we were just heading over there to talk to him about this case too." Phoenix said, "_well, that's certainly not going to lighten his mood at all…_"

"…I'll be sure to hurry then." Edgeworth replied.

"Hey…Mr Edgeworth, I was wondering…" Maya began.

"What?" Miles asked.

"Do you think you could give us a lift over there, I mean, Nick here doesn't have his license yet… and I'm tired of buses and taxis" Maya asked. Edgeworth and Maya both turned and looked at Phoenix.

"Wha- What? I mean, I don't really need one, I use taxis…" Phoenix tried to say, to defend himself from any more humiliation.

"That's a bit…sad, you know that Wright. But, I guess it can't be helped if you don't know how to drive." Edgeworth said, shrugging his shoulders. "I can't bring you two over there, I don't have enough room in my car. It only sits two, including the driver.

"We can leave Nick here, and he can take his taxi, and you can take me," Maya said staring up at Edgeworth, who was now standing up.

"What! Maya, why don't we leave you here, after all, I'm the one who's dealing with this case." Phoenix questioned her.

"Hmm…Mr. Wright, how about you ride up front, and…Maya was it? You can ride in the trunk.

"WHAT?" Maya yelled in shock.

"Look," Edgeworth snapped, "be happy I'm taking you at all, I could just leave you here and you can ride in those run-down taxis you love so much."

"Well, why are you agreeing to this anyway?" Phoenix asked his old friend.

"…Just think of it as…an act of charity." Edgeworth replied.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there you have it, a nice 'nothing really happened', chapter again. I hoped you liked it, and hopefully I can keep this 'Chapter-a-day' thing up, so you can look forward to more. I wrote this one a lot earlier than usual, so who knows, maybe a second one will come out today. Please review. – Saberae._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Ah, the 4th chapter. I hope you enjoy…I don't got much to say about it…other than, I have a feeling that this is definitely going to be a Fanfic with A LOT of chapters, seeing how slowly I progress the plot…-Saberae_

* * *

**Edgeworth's Day**

**Chapter 4**

Edgeworth left the elevator abruptly as soon as the doors opened, leaving Phoenix and Maya to chase after him. He wasn't too happy about giving his arch rival a ride, but what could he say to an old friend. Plus, saying no to their request would have just lead to more trouble further up the road.

By the time Phoenix and Maya had reached the prosecutor's brilliant red car, Edgeworth was already in the drivers seat, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting impatiently. He needed to hurry this up, he didn't even know why he had agreed to this, what was he thinking, lowering him down to this level. So as soon as Phoenix had closed the passenger's door, Miles turned the ignition, and started up the car. Unfortunately, he was interrupted by a tapping on his spotlessly-clean window.

"Mr. Edgeworth, wait a sec," Maya said from outside the car. "Uh, were you serious about me riding in the trunk?"

"…" Edgeworth reached to the side of the steering wheel and pulled a latch that popped open the trunk, giving Maya the sort of stare hat said 'yes, I'm serious, get in now, or walk'.

"Hmph, I can't believe it," Maya muttered as she stomped towards the back of the car.

The trunk was clean, and nothing less would ever be expected of Miles Edgeworth, there was only a toolbox and an umbrella set towards the side. It was vacuumed, and still had the scent of a new car. This all meant, that there was plenty of space for Maya to crawl in, and pull it shut.

As soon as Edgeworth heard the clasp lock, he turned around, backing out of the parking space, and roared out of the parking garage towards the highway.

It was completely silent in the car, Edgeworth kept a steady gaze on the road in front of him, and Phoenix just kept a continual watch out his window. Maya couldn't be heard, even if she was talking.

"Edgeworth…" Phoenix began, "is there something up? You've seemed a bit more on edge than usual since that last trial…"

"It's not of your concern." Edgeworth replied, keeping his eyes fixed on the highway in front of him.

"Is it something that I did? It wasn't what I said on the phone earlier today, was it?" Phoenix asked.

_**FLASHBACK – CHAPTER 1**_

"_It's none of your business, what my business it," Edgeworth replied. "Is that all you wanted, you're wasting my time with this."_

_"Are you going to take the next case, Edgeworth?"_

_"Maybe, but what's it to you?"_

_"Hmm, no reason, other than to beat you again!" Phoenix laughed, right before hanging up the phone._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Did you not get my message the first time? It's none of your concern." Edgeworth replied, coolly and collectively, not showing a bit of change in his emotions. "The only thing you need to be worrying about is yourself, and how well you'll do in court tomorrow."

"_last time I try to comfort a prosecutor…_" Phoenix reflected, turning back to face out the window.

Edgeworth pulled into a spot along the sidewalk that was reserved for prosecutors, located right in front of the Police Department. Stepping out of his car, he grabbed his briefcase, and headed in. Phoenix following to the best of his abilities.

"Good morning, Mr. Edgeworth, sir," a patrolman, who was posted in front of the entrance, said cheerfully, with a bright smile on his face.

"Is Gumshoe in?" Edgeworth questioned, tossing aside the previous greeting.

"Uh, I think he's in a meeting right now sir, about that murder case that you're on." The patrolman replied, taking a second to recall the information. "He should be done in an hour or so, you can see him then."

"I made a explicit request to the department to have a report written up by the time of my arrival at 2:00pm, and now I find that it's not ready." Edgeworth alleged, "I will not wait any longer for my subordinates to do their jobs as requested of them."

Finishing this, Edgeworth left the petrified patrolman, and made his way into the building. Phoenix, left standing next to the officer, laughed nervously, and then chased after Edgeworth into the Police Department.

There had actually been two murders, though one presented itself to be much easier than Edgeworth's and Wright's case. With these two cases, plus all the other minor ones, the department was in disarray to the extreme. Papers were flying everywhere, police were flying everywhere, running and tripping over one another. The sound of ringing phones was constant, though most of them had been left off the hook, long forgotten. Printers and fax machines spat out printed documents left and right, only adding to the whirlwind of papers that were fluttering about.

Edgeworth paid no heed to this occurrence in his current state of mind, he just walked straight through the middle of it all. All detectives or other staff that were rampaging about made sure, above all else, to not bump into him no matter what. Phoenix tried his best to keep close behind Edgeworth, but unlike the prosecutor, the defense attorney wasn't nearly as distinguished amongst the officers, and he had to dodge every which way to prevent himself from being flipped over a desk.

"Edgeworth…are you just going to barge into that meeting?" Phoenix questioned, still in a slight ducking position at Edgeworth's side. Edgeworth ignored this comment, and picked up his pace, leaving the defense attorney to trail after him.

Once the two had reached the back hallways where the meeting rooms were, the sound from the previous area had died down. Without once glancing up to see what room number he was at, Edgeworth opened the door, and stepped inside, closing the door on Phoenixes face.

"_gee, how nice…_" Phoenix thought, re-opening the door and entering to get a look at what was about to happen.

It was a typical meeting room, one large table in the middle, several detectives, patrolmen, and higher officers were situated around the lengthy table, It seemed that Gumshoe was at the head of the table, and even though he was facing away from the door, it wasn't that difficult to recognize him.

"Alright, pal, you got three seconds to get out of here before…" Gumshoe began, in a very aggravated tone, " I demote you and dock your pay permanently." The detective remained in his position of facing the opposite wall, only being able to view the other officer's faces. "…Why are you still here-" As soon as Gumshoe took notice of the look of terror that crossed over his subordinate's faces, he swallowed, wishing that he were dead. Turning around with extreme caution, the first thing he saw was the red suit that was situated no more than a foot from his face. He slowly lifted his gaze upwards to see Miles Edgeworth's unyielding glower aimed right at him.

"M-M-M-Mr. E-Edgeworth, s-s-sir! I-I didn't r-realize that was y-you!" Gumshoe faltered.

"My report?" Edgeworth asked, still sending an unrelenting glare down at the detective.

"Uh, well, you see, sir. It's not finished yet, we were, uh, just getting to it now." Gumshoe said, at a slight loss of words.

"Did I not ask, specifically, for it to be completed at 2 o'clock today?" Edgeworth questioned the shaken man.

"Well, yes, sir. It's my fault that it isn't finished, I, a-apologize…" Gumshoe answered.

"I'm very well aware of that already." Edgeworth said unsympathetically.

"If you can just wait for-"

"I will not wait for you to mend your errors," Edgeworth snapped, "…Detective, if this happens again…"

"It won't sir, I swear it on my mother's grave!" Gumshoe replied hastily.

"Let's hope so, for you're sake." Edgeworth replied, turning to move towards Phoenix and the door. "I expect that report in ten minutes, any longer and…"

"It'll be ready in ten minutes, I swear." Gumshoe replied, not wanting to hear the end of that sentence.

With that, Edgeworth lead the way out of the conference room, Phoenix once again trailing behind as they headed down the hallway.

"Uh, Edgeworth, do you think you really had to wail on him like that in front of all his subordinates?" Phoenix asked, finally making it beside the prosecutor to talk to him face to face.

"Wright…" Edgeworth said, not even glancing over at the lawyer.

"Y-yes?" Phoenix asked, not expecting him to even reply.

"That girl is still in the trunk…" Edgeworth replied, with a slight smile, that was unseen to Phoenix.

* * *

_A/N: There ya go, chapter 4 is complete! I'm surprised that I've been able to keep this 'chapter-a-day' thing up, hopefully I'll keep it that way. I'm grateful for your reviews (especially **starfire11811**, who reviews every chapter ). Also, **Midori No Yotsuba**, I hope that this chapter was better in keeping Edgeworth in character, if not, I'll keep trying, but I think he was better… -Saberae_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Chapter 5! Supposedly this chapter will advance the plot some, and I hope that all the characters are in-character, please tell me if they aren't so I can fix them… -Saberae_

* * *

**Edgeworth's Day**

**Chapter 5**

Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix Wright, and Maya Fey sat sullenly, situated in detective Gumshoe's office. The office was small, but it was rare that a lower-ranked detective would actually have one. Crumpled papers overflowed in the garbage can, a few plants were wilting in the corners of the rooms, long forgotten about, the blinds were closed, with the exception of a few bent ones that let the daylight stream in.

"I can't believe you two forgot about me!" Maya bursted, unable to keep it to herself any longer. Phoenix glanced at her and gave her the 'be quiet, because Edgeworth's in an awful mood' look, which finally got her to be quiet.

"Here it is, sir!" Gumshoe huffed, as he had obviously ran the entire way, "It's finished, everything gasp you asked for wheeze…" Gumshoe had a decent sized folder that he thrusted towards Edgeworth. The prosecutor moved his gaze from the wall towards the file that was in the detective's hand, uncrossed his arms and legs, and reached for the papers.

After flipping through the pages, only glancing at a few, he stood up, and placed them in his briefcase, removing a single sheet from one of his other files.

"Here. This is what else I want you to look into, it's all there, and I trust that you'll be able to get the information." Edgeworth said, turning and handing the sheet over to Gumshoe.

"Y- Yes, sir! Of course I can, pal!" Gumshoe smiled, with the thought that he was still needed and wasn't going to have his pay docked any lower. "I'll get on this right away, sir!"

"Good. I'll want that finished by 10pm, sharp. Understood?" Edgeworth said, stopping at the door to the office. "Mr. Wright…"

"Yes, sir- I mean, Edgeworth?" Wright said, tripping over his own tongue.

"Good luck on you're investigation." Edgeworth finished, stepping out the office door, and heading towards his car outside the front entrance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoenix asked himself.

"Hey, Nick! Didn't you want to talk to Gumshoe about something?" Maya reminded the lawyer.

"That's right. Detective Gumshoe, I need to ask you something about the victim." Phoenix inquired.

"Ya, what is it, pal?" Gumshoe asked, sitting in his chair, and putting his feet up on his desk, something that he would never dare to do if Edgeworth were on the premises.

"Is it true that you knew the victim before this case?" Phoenix asked the laid back detective. Gumshoe's eyes shot open, and he pulled his feet off his desk.

"Now where'd ya here that from, pal?" Gumshoe asked, a little startled.

"Can you answer the question?" Phoenix asked again, ignoring the man's last statement.

"Ya…Ya, I knew him. So what? Can't a guy know who other people are?" Gumshoe replied defensively.

"I heard you had a grudge of some sort against, this Mr. Johnson. _Man, I wish I knew his first name…_" Phoenix pressed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I hardly knew the guy, pal…" Gumshoe insisted, averting his gaze from Phoenix as best he could.

"Detective…" Phoenix continued, waiting for Gumshoe eyes to meet his own. "What did you have against that man?" Gumshoe looked nervous, near breaking point.

"Alright, pal, alright. You and you're lawyer tricks won. Irwin Johnson was his name, and me and him were detectives together about six years a go. We were the best of friends, much like you and Mr. Edgeworth…"

"_Please…_" Phoenix thought.

"There was a promotion that was up for grabs in our department. The office, the publicity, the pay, and the all-around state of the job exceeded our current one by a long shot, even though we were in the highest ranked position at the time. Of course, me and him both wanted the job, pal, and of course, it lead to it tearing each other apart." Gumshoe reminisced.

"So, who got the job Detective?" Maya asked curiously.

"He did. Though, I was promoted a few years later, about three years after he left the department. He made my life miserable here though, and we hated each others guts, pal." Gumshoe replied.

"Detective? Where were you on the night of the murder, anyway?" Phoenix questioned.

"I was at the park…downtown, the murder scene." Gumshoe replied, pausing slightly.

"You didn't, you didn't kill him, did you?" Maya asked, hopefully.

"Of course not, pal! I mean, sure I had some reasons to, but I would never kill someone!" Gumshoe replied, almost insulted by Maya's comment.

"Right, we understand," Phoenix said, standing from his chair, and motioning to Maya to do the same. "We'd best be leaving now, thanks detective gumshoe."

"Oh, and good luck with all that stuff that Mr. Edgeworth wants you to do!" Maya exclaimed, before running after Phoenix down the hall.

* * *

Edgeworth pulled into the parking space, and quickly got out of the car, snatching of his briefcase, and making his way to the elevator. After the long stop-and-go ride to the twelfth floor, he made his way to room 1202, his office. Once retrieving his keys from his pocket, and fumbling through them, he finally unlocked his door, pushing his was inside.

Closing the door behind him, he made his was across the room to the opposite side where his desk was situated by the large windows that overlooked the nearby buildings and roads. He set his briefcase down onto his desk, unlatching it and dragging out the folder that he had received from Gumshoe so that he could look over anything that he might have missed in the earlier investigations. As he scanned the lists of names, he stopped at the witnesses. There weren't five listed here…there were six.

"Wha-what?" Edgeworth said, sitting up in his chair, clenching onto the papers in shock.. "Why didn't he tell me?"

* * *

_A/N: Agh, I messed up, I finished this at 1:37am, so I totally missed putting a chapter yesterday (unless you want to be nice about it, I only had the last 2 and ½ paragraphs left.) Well, hope you liked it, it was shorter than usual, but oh well, there'll be more chapters, so don't worry. Thanks for reading it, and please review! -Saberae_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Chapter 6! It's longer than 5, so, ya! Blah, I don't own Phoneix Wright...review please.- Saberae_

* * *

**Edgeworth's Day**

**Chapter 6**

"_Well, Mr. Edgeworth should be here any second now…_" Gumshoe contemplated, twiddling his thumbs in his office chair. "_I'm sure he's gonna have a cow about that witness list…I can't believe I forgot to tell him…again._" With that queue, Edgeworth had the door opened, was in the office, and at the detective's desk in a matter of seconds.

"What is the meaning of this, Detective?" Edgeworth questioned angrily, slamming down the packet of papers that included the list of witnesses. "Why didn't you tell me about your being a witness in this murder? If you tell me that you forgot again…"

"_uh oh, that was my excuse…_" Gumshoe thought nervously. "I'm sorry, sir, really I am. I wasn't trying to keep it from you or nothing, It just…err, slipped my mind, ya know?" Gumshoe tried to explain

"I don't want to hear excuses, just come to my office, now. I don't have time for this…" Edgeworth said, demandingly, snatching up the papers, and turning towards the door.

The prosecutor hesitated at the door, not turning around, giving the hint that he was waiting for Gumshoe to follow. Gumshoe was slow to catch on, but once he did, he maneuvered around his desk, and towards the door, following Edgeworth out to the car.

"Go ahead and tell me what happened, exactly," Edgeworth insisted, as he took the turn onto the ramp that lead to the highway. "I need to hear it all, just as it happened."

"Alright, pal," Gumshoe responded in a quieted tone, afraid of the fact that he would be unable to run away if the prosecutor got too vexed. "So, it was night, about, uh, 9:45-10:00, or something, when I'm walking down the sidewalk downtown near the park. I was on the other side of that brick wall that surrounds the perimeter, so I couldn't see anything?"

"You didn't see anything at the beginning? Or what? Explain yourself." Edgeworth cut in.

"Well, at the beginning, pal. I was walking and heard a gunshot, immediately, being of the police department, and ran to the park entrance, and went in a ways to see two men standing there facing each other. One was the victim, he was on the ground holding his leg, the other was a young man, with a gun. I pulled out my own gun and told the young man to drop his weapon. Now, this is where it gets weird…" Gumshoe continued.

"Go on," Edgeworth said, letting the detective know that he was still paying him attention.

"Right. So, the kid (about 20-years-old) with the gun starts to panic, but he's not pointing the gun anymore. Right then I heard a gunshot, and I jumped back, not being sure of where it came from, pal. It was then that I realized I had left the safety on, on my gun. While I was dealing with that, I heard a third shot, it was real loud, louder than the others by far. When I looked up, the kid was pointing the gun at the victim who was lying dead on the ground." Gumshoe completed.

By now, excluding a few things, the two men were in the elaborate elevator heading up to Edgeworth's office. There were some things missing, that were major, from Detective Gumshoe's testimony, but it certainly helped Edgeworth a lot. Once they made it to the twelfth floor, and left the elevator, Edgeworth began speaking.

"I have something that I need to show you, it's a view of the crime scene," Edgeworth disclosed. It may help in your investigation once you leave here."

"Ah, alright, pal, that's great, sir, thank you!" Gumshoe replied optimistically.

Once making there way into the office, Edgeworth made sure to lock the door behind them, he certainly didn't want Wright to barge in while he's presenting some of his most valued information on the case. Edgeworth went behind his desk, and pulled open one of the drawers that contained many folders, taking a single one out and lying it his desk. Once he scribbled something on it, he put it into Gumshoe's view.

"Alright, this is the…floor plans, in a way, of the murder scene," Edgeworth said, setting the sheet of paper with printed lines and whatnot on it, down on the desk.

-Go to this URL (without the spaces) to view the Layout: s a b e r a e . h o 8 . c o m / m u r d e r l a y o u t 1 . j p g

"As you can see," Edgeworth continued, "There are several witnesses, all from different angles, giving us a wide visual range. The problem is that each of these witnesses testify to seeing the murder, but all the accounts are a little…too different from one another."

"That is a bit strange…" Gumshoe added.

"Now, the list I gave you has everything I want you to look into, but I'll explain it further, to make sure that there isn't any miscommunication between us." Edgeworth emphasized. "The 'W's are where all the witnesses claimed to be when witnessing the murder. Of course, there is the chance that they are lying. Now, the 'K' is the defendant, or rather the killer, while the 'V' is the victim, Irwin Johnson. The 'G' is you, and where you claimed to be." Edgeworth stated. "Make sure that the murder was viewable from all of these exact spots."

"Yes, sir!" Gumshoe answered, picking up the paper, folding it up, and placing it inside a pocket in his trench coat. "I won't disappoint you, pal."

"Be sure to go over everything that's on that list, understood?" Edgeworth reminded, turning and walking towards the window looking out over the city. "I'll be by Criminal Affairs to pick up all the gathered information at 10:00pm sharp."

"Of course, it'll be ready for you, right on time." Gumshoe replied, heading out the large wooden doors.

"Oh, detective…" Edgeworth said, "I want you to keep all answers you find to that list under raps, I don't want anything revealed to Wright."

"You can trust me, sir!" Gumshoe said, saluting the prosecutor before rushing out the door towards the elevator.

"That's what you always say, and whatever I know, Phoenix does too..." Edgeworth said to himself, still gazing out the large window onto the cityscape below.

* * *

"Hmm, I heard that Butz works around here now, but where is he, I don't see him anywhere…" Phoenix asked himself.

Phoenix and Maya were standing in the middle of the fairgrounds looking around anxiously for Larry Butz, one of the witnesses in the current case. Little children were running around, parents hot on their heels. The smell of cotton candy filled the air with it's sticky aromas, and the screams echoed from the nearby rollercoaster.

"Oh wow! Nick, this looks so much fun, can we go on that, or that, or that one there?" Maya exclaimed, hers eyes darting about like a little girl on her first trip to the circus.

"We're not here to go on these death-traps, we're here to find Larry, now keep looking- and not at the rides." Phoenix added, "Though, we've searched everywhere, I wish he stood out a bit more…wait, what am I saying, he sticks out like a sore thumb…"

"Oh my gosh, Nick! A clown! I hate clowns! It's coming right towards you! AAHHHHH!" Maya screamed, leaping behind Phoenix.

"What the-?" Phoenix expressed, as the girl tore behind him.

"Hey Nick!" the clown said, in a little too familiar tone.

"Nick, it knows your name! Y-You're not…you're not apart of a secret underground community of dark clowns are you?" Maya gasped.

"Wha-What? No, I'm an attorney, remember?" Phoenix proclaimed.

"Oh ya!" Maya said, losing her worried tone, but then the same horror came back over her face, "Well, if it's secret…then you could be…both?" Maya said with terrified eyes.

"Uh, riiight…" Phoenix murmured to himself.

"Aw, c'mon Nick, it's me, Larry," the clown said, removing his red nose, and whipping some of the paint off his face. "I just finished my shift for the day, and I saw you two, so I came over to say 'hey'."

"Oh, it's only you.." Maya said, relieved, and stepping away from her abode behind Phoenix. "We've been looking all over for you."

"What for?" Larry asked, clueless as usual.

"About the murder that you just witnessed a few days ago…" Phoenix explained, a little dumbfounded by his friend's lack of recollection.

"Oh yaaa….right, I hear ya, here, why don't you step into my office…" Larry replied, putting his hand on Phoenix's shoulder and leading him off to the side.

"Uh…nice 'office'," Maya said hesitantly, once the three made it inside a small red and yellow striped tent behind an ice cream stand. It had a single wooden bench in it, and a trunk filled with clown costumes off to the side, with no floor, only sand.

"Thanks, uh…Nick's little sister…" Larry replied.

"I'm not his little sister, how many times to I have to tell you?" Maya retorted, stamping her foot like a little child again. Of course, both men ignored this gesture, and began a new conversation.

"So, what exactly are you doing here, what happened to, er…what's her face?" Phoenix asked, a little uncertain.

"She…she moved away to Europe somewhere…" Larry cried, tears forming.

"_I bet there's an entire country filled with Larry's ex-girlfriends…if only he knew…_" Phoenix thought.

"But, about three weeks ago, I met Luna! She is so Wonderful!" Larry exclaimed, "She's the one who inspired me to get this job…"

"Is she….is she a clown too?" Maya asked, dreading the answer.

"Haha, nooo, she's an acrobat, she performs on the tightrope!" Larry said gleefully, "She lives nearby here too, in that apartment over there," he said, pointing outside the tent and towards the nearby buildings.

"Hmm, is that so…" Phoenix replied, slightly uninterested, "now, can you tell me about the night of the murder?"

"No, I don't really remember, but I told Edgey all about it while it was still fresh on my mind, so you can go ask him." Larry said, like that was no problem at all.

"Well, I can't really," Phoenix replied, slightly troubled by the fact that his friend was losing his memory…

"Well, in that case, you can go talk to my girl, Luna!" Larry insisted, revealing something new to the lawyer.

"Why would I need to talk to her? Did you tell her about the murder, too?" Phoenix asked pried.

"I didn't need to tell her, she witnessed it at the same time I did." Larry said, amused by the fact that he knew something that Phoenix didn't. "I mean, she wasn't with me, but she saw it all form her apartment, where I was heading that night."

"Looks like we just got another lead, huh Nick?" Maya stated, glancing at Phoenix excitedly.

"Seems so. Say, Larry, do you think you can give us Luna's address?" Phoenix inquired.

"Of course, here." Larry said, scribbling the address down on a small piece of paper, "It's right on the other side of the road, I'd go with you too, but I gotta clean up here, sorry."

"It's no problem, thanks Larry." Phoenix finished, stepping out of the tent.

"So now we know three of the five witnesses, we're already over halfway there, Nick!" Maya said, optimistically.

"Who's the third? Besides Larry and Luna, I mean." Phoenix asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, he didn't exactly say so…but, Detective Gumshoe did say he was at the scene of the crime, when it happened, right? Sooo, couldn't he be one of the witnesses?" Maya asked, out of pure conjecture.

"Maybe, but we don't know that for sure. It's best not to depend on things that don't have enough facts to support them." Phoenix responded.

"I guess you're right, but who knows? Maybe Luna can give us some good information." Maya replied, as the two walked out of the fairgrounds, and onto the sidewalk that headed towards the apartments.

"Well, seeing as we know close to nothing right now, anything would be good information…" Phoenix sighed, hoping for the best.

* * *

_A/N: This one is longer, and I hope that makes up for the extreme shortness of Ch. 5. These chapters are all for plot development right now, but hopefully, they'll get a bit more exciting. Yes, my chapters do seem a bit on the short side, but I don't really want to put the entire story in one chapter, right? Well, thanks for reading, please review! - Saberae_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I haven't even written the chapter yet, and I thought it'd be short. But I re-wrote this, 'cause it's not, it's average no. I vowed that I would not get a single wink of sleep tonight, and that during that entire time, I shall read "A Tale of Two Cities". Fun? Heck no. Ah well, I wasn't even gonna write today, but here we go… -Saberae_

* * *

**Edgeworth's Day**

**Chapter 7**

Edgeworth sat in the booth, with his hot cup of tea in front of him untouched, as he gazed out the window at the masses of people that were hurrying home from work. It was rush hour, _the_ _worst_ time of the day to travel about the city, so Edgeworth decided to stay put at a café downtown instead of heading back to his office.

The materials for the scheduled trial were lain askew on the table, but he paid no heed to them. The prosecutor was in such deep thought, he was nearly in a trance, so much so that he didn't notice his top detective run by in front of him on the sidewalk outside. The detective even stopped, backed up a few paces to verify that the familiar face was in fact Edgeworth's, and stood right in front of the half-dazed executive, but to no avail.

Gumshoe had given up on getting his boss's attention, and decided to run around the corner towards the entrance of the small, but sophisticated, café.

"Do you need a table, sir?" an approaching waitress asked Gumshoe as he stood in the entranceway.

"Huh? Oh, no thanks, pal, I'm with him over there," Gumshoe replied, stepping towards Edgeworth's booth that was towards the opposite side of the room, "but I wouldn't mind getting some coffee,"

"Of course, I'll be right with you," the waitress answered, turning to head back towards the small kitchen behind the counter.

Edgeworth had yet to take note of Gumshoe's arrival, not only was he still distracted by his thoughts, but his back was to the entrance. The prosecutor hadn't quite realized the detective's presence until Gumshoe had called out several time.

"Mr. Edgeworth? Are you alright?" Gumshoe asked for the third time now, a little worried. Edgeworth snapped to, and looked around as if perplexed by his surroundings. He then finally realized that there was someone sitting across from him.

"Detective?" Edgeworth asked, as if unsure of who the man was.

"Is something wrong, you seemed sorta…out of it, pal." Gumshoe remarked, a little shocked. He had never seen Edgeworth with his defenses down like that.

"No, no…I was just thinking," Edgeworth replied, closing his eyes and rubbing the side of his head some. "Is there something you need, detective?"

"Ah, right!" Gumshoe replied, his purpose for being here coming back to him. "I wanted to tell you that we found some things out in our investigation."

"You had until 10:00, you didn't have to come find me, I was going to pick up the reports." Edgeworth replied, taking a sip of his lukewarm tea, and furrowing his brow at the unexpected taste.

"Oh, I know, pal. But I figured that this would be important. All the guys are still investigating, they can do most of it without me, but I figured you should know this now," Gumshoe replied, with a grin.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting," interrupted the waitress, "sir, what kind of coffee would you like?"

"Uhh…" Gumshoe said, stupidly, "whichever is cheapest, I guess,"

"No, he'll have the best you have to offer, and can I have more tea please." Edgeworth intervened.

"I'd knew you'd ask for more, so I brought it with me," The waitress smiled happily, handing the two men their orders. "If you need anything, just wave me down."

"Wow, thanks Mr. Edgeworth!" Gumshoe expressed gratefully.

"It was nothing, now tell me what it was that is so important…"

"Oh, of course, right." Gumshoe replied, reaching into his pocket for a piece of paper. "Here are those layouts you gave me earlier, I wrote some stuff down on them according to the other information you gave me."

(Go to Following URL without the spaces: http / **saberae . ho8 . com / murderlayout2 . jpg **)

"Alright," Edgeworth returned, sipping his tea.

"Now, we have some problems here, and here," Gumshoe said pointing at the two witnesses closest to the victim. "You see, if these are the exact spots that they were in, there was no possible way to witness the murder, all the trees and bushes would block the way."

"Yes, I was wondering that myself," Edgeworth stated, "another thing that troubled me was the fact that both of them said that they didn't see the other, and yet, they are only twenty feet away from each other. Not to mention the fact that they would be basically facing each other as well, so to say that they hadn't seen each other on a clear night is a bit strange."

"That is a bit strange," Gumshoe replied, "the only way they wouldn't is if they…were in the bushes?"

"In the bushes? You mean hiding, or attempting to be unseen?" Edgeworth questioned.

"Ah, it was a stupid idea, they would have told us that. I mean, who goes around sitting in bushes at the park?" Gumshoe corrected himself.

"No, that very well could have happened," Edgeworth paused, "I mean, for whatever reasons. One of them…I'd almost expect to live in a bush."

"What do ya mean, live in a bush?" Gumshoe asked, confused at this statement.

"Well, one of those two witnesses seem to be of the….er, hillbilly variety. He goes by the name of, Russell-Bob." Edgeworth explained, a bit awkwardly.

"Russell-Bob?"

"Russell-Bob."

"No kidding, huh pal?" Gumshoe smiled, just the thought of the name lightened the mood.

"Okay, enough of Russell-Bob…er…did you find anything else out, as of now, I mean?" Edgeworth pressed on.

"All of the witnesses but one, had a clear shot at the victim, so any one of the five could have easily been the murderer." Gumshoe recalled.

"Who's the one?" Edgeworth questioned.

"Luna Moon, one of the witnesses from a nearby apartment. She could see the defendant, and myself, but not who the defendant was firing at, the trees were blocking her view." Gumshoe revealed.

"That makes sense," Edgeworth agreed, taking another sip of his tea.

"I think that's about it so far, I know it's not a lot, but it's something." Gumshoe sighed, gulping down some of his coffee, and slouching back into the booth.

"It was informative, thank you detective." Edgeworth expressed, crossing his legs under the table, closing his eyes, and folding his arms.

"You think you're going to win this one?" Gumshoe asked, after a brief pause in their conversation.

On of Edgeworth's eyes opened slightly, "Why? Loosing faith in me already?"

"No Way! Of course not, pal! You're the best of the best, I could never lose faith in you!" Gumshoe exclaimed, nearly leaping out of his seat.

"I salute your loyalty, detective…" Edgeworth replied, turning his gaze back out the window on his right, "Though, if I were you, I would have given up on me a long time ago."

"Wha- What? Sir, why would you say that?" Gumshoe asked, jaw dropping in disbelief.

"Detective." Edgeworth said without falter, as he returned his sight on his subordinate, "I have lost every single case that Phoenix Wright was involved with. Every last one. That's a numerous amount of times that I've lost. I take pride in what I do, and losing all my cases…isn't exactly boosting that pride, it's more like permanently chiseling it away."

Gumshoe was a little surprised by the sorrow that Edgeworth emanated when he said this. It was very uncommon that the prosecutor was open with others about his emotions.

"_wow, this must be pretty bad seeing as he's telling ME about it…_" Gumshoe pondered.

"What am I doing, feeling sorry for myself?" Edgeworth said, trying to lighten the mood. "Alright detective." Edgeworth said standing up, leaving a twenty on the table for the bill. "I'll see you at ten tonight for the rest of that information I asked for."

"Of course. I'll have it ready for you as soon as you step foot out your car, pal." Gumshoe grinned, standing up as well.

Edgeworth gathered up the papers he had left scattered on their table, took his leave, and made his way outside towards his car. Gumshoe, followed soon after, heading in the opposite direction, back towards the investigation.

"At least Mr. Edgeworth is in better spirits this afternoon than he's been in all day, that's always good news." Gumshoe said to himself, hands in pockets, as he walked down the sidewalk in the late afternoon sun.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I thought this would be a short chapter, but it turned out to be one of my average-length ones. I wasn't in the mood for dealing with a witness right now, so I just wrote this instead. I know, it's another late one. This one is finished at…1:33am. Hope you enjoyed it, please review. -Saberae_


End file.
